


Reverse Penalty Game

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Penalty Game, Sex, Touma wins, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Touma win the Penalty game that he and Misaka make during the Daihasei festival. What kind of punishment await Misaka
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reverse Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> I just love making more of this anime since it one of my favorite series.

Kamijou was walking back from school when he heard the voice of a certain tsundere girl.

Huh? said Touma as he turned around to see a short hair girl who had her usual mad face expression.

Oh, Biri Biri. What up? What do you want?

I’m here to accept my Misaka hesitation since she didn’t want to say but knew that she had to say since she knew that idiot would forget.

I came looking for you because I lost the penalty game and I am ready to accept my punishment said Misaka as she whispered the last word.

I’m sorry I couldn’t quite hear that word said Touma as he looked Misaka in the eyes.

Damn, it don’t make me say it said Misaka as she turned bright red.

I came for my PUNISHMENT shouted Misaka

People stopped when they heard that they looked at the two students and began to whisper one another.

Can you not shout, people might get the wrong idiot said Touma as he tried to calm Misaka down.

It's your fault for not remembering said Misaka as she crossed her hands.

Damn it if we stay here Judgement might come and there be a big problem said, Touma

Come with me, Biri Biri said Touma as he grabbed Misaka by the hand.

Where you taking me said Misaka as she blushed when Touma grabbed her hand.

Just follow me and don’t say anything okay said, Touma.

Touma lead Misaka to the park where they usually ran into each other

What this about a punishment said Touma as he scratched his head.

Geez how can you forget so easily said Misaka as she got more irritated

Remember the bet we make during the Daihasei festival. If my school won then you won’t do anything I say. If your school won then I would do anything you say.

Oh yeah, I remember now we beat you so bad that you guys swore to beat us next time said Touma as he gave a goofy smile.

Well, what is it that you’re going to make me do first said Misaka as she blushed.

Hm I haven’t thought of any punishment since I thought that our school would lose to your school said, Touma

I should have expected that from you I mean a guy like you doesn’t look like the type that would intimidate anyone said Misaka as she smirks.

Touma, who was insulted by Misaka, gave an evil smile. So you think that I can intimidate you huh. Well, I show you. I show you that I can intimidate you, said Touma. I'm back said Touma as he speeded away.

I have a bad feeling about this said Misaka as she gave a big gulp.

A couple of minutes later Touma came back with a bag.

Here I want you to wear this without questions said Touma as he handed Misaka the bag.

What is it said Misaka as she hesitated on grabbing the bag?

You see, said Touma as he smirked.

Misaka enters the park bath and enters one of the walks when she sees what is inside the bag. She is shocked and puts on a sick face.

He can’t be serious, can he? Buying this and making me wear it. As much as I don’t want to, I have no choice said Misaka as she began to undress. That guy is going to pay for this later.

After a couple, a minutes Misaka came out of the bathroom

So did it fit you said Touma as he smirked.  
Shut up, Baka said Misaka as she blushed. I only am wearing this because I have no choice said Misaka in her angry voice.

Let me make sure that you are said Touma as he took out a small remote and press a triangle button pointing up.

Ah, moan Misaka as she touches her lower part.

I just wanted to make sure you were lying said Touma as he smirked.

Come on let go get something to eat, said Touma.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You need to be nice to me for the rest of the day, which means you can insult me no matter what said Touma as he smirks at Misaka.

Misaka clenched her fist in anger and gave Touma the angriest look she had ever given him.

I swear I get revenge said Misaka as she followed Touma.

During the walk, they ran into Saten and Uiharu

Hey, Misaka-san Oh I see you’re on a date with your Kamijou-san said Saten as she smirked.

It is not like that this idiot is not my. All of a sudden Misaka drops to her knees while letting out a moan.

Misaka-san, are you okay said Uiharu as she bent down to check on Misaka.

I okay said Misaka as she was red as a tomato.

Are you sure? You’re all red said Uiharu as she put her hand on Misaka's forehead.

It’s nothing said Misaka as she gave a fake smile. (That idiot he turned it on in front of them) said Misaka as she glared over at Touma who had his hand in his sweater pocket.

Don’t worry girls, I will make sure Misaka is taken care of said Touma with a smile.

Really? Thank you. We counting on you said Saten as she gave Touma a thumbs up.

After Misaka's friends left Misaka grabbed Touma by the collar.

You idiot what were you thinking. They could have notice

Sorry, I thought it be a lot more fun and because I want to see if they notice you wearing a vibrator said Touma whispered in Misaka's ear.

Mikasa glares at Touma before turning to face the other way.

After the incident, Touma and Misaka went to eat in a fancy restaurant and of course, Misaka ended up paying for it since it was another of the punishments of the penalty game.

Man the food was delicious. Thanks for the food, Misaka said Touma as he smiled at her.

Hmph was Misaka only respond to him

Where you taking me said Misaka as she didn’t recognize the streets.

We're going to my house said Touma as he went up the stairs.

Why your home? What are you up to said Misaka as she got nervous

You see, said Touma as he opened the door to his apartment.

Wow, this place is small said Misaka as she looked around.

So what is it that before Misaka could finish she kissed in the mouth.

He kissed me said Misaka as she blushed.

The kissing latest for 1 min, before Misaka, pulled away

Why did you kiss me said Misaka as she was still red.

Why? It simply I want to end this penalty game with a happy ending said Touma as he began to unbutton Misaka's school uniform.  
Wait. I mean it not that I don’t want to, I don’t think I'm ready said Misaka as she turned redder.

Why can’t you be honest Misaka and say that you do want it said, Touma. He was also blushing.

Misaka looks at Touma in the eyes. She could tell just by looking at them that he felt the same for her

She put her head on his chest which made Touma blush more.

I want your cock. Please give it to me. I want to feel the real thing instead of a toy said Misaka as she climbed into the Touma bed.

Touma climbed into bed as well and began to remove Misaka’s skirt and shorts.

You’re wet down here said Touma as he touched Misaka's wet panties.

Of course, it was wet. I had this vibrator in me almost the whole day. Now remove and give me yours said Misaka.

Touma removed the vibrator and stuck his penis into Misaka.

Ah said Misaka as blood dripped from her pussy.

Are you okay said Touma in a concerted voice

I'm fine. Don’t worry about it and continue, said Misaka.

Okay, I'm going to move said Touma as he began to drill his penis.

Ah yes, it feels so good. keeping going don’t stop said Misaka as she smiles

Touma continued drilling his penis for twenty minutes until he came.

I feel something warm in my womb said Misaka as she smiled.

Touma and Misaka continue having sex through the night going to different positions. They even went out to the balcony.

Misaka, I'm going to cum again said, Touma.

Come a lot in me said Misaka.

I cumming said Touma as he releases a load of cum inside Misaka womb

I love you Touma

I love you too Misaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Another beautiful moment between A certain spiky hair misfortune boy and a short hair Tsundere.


End file.
